Day of the fallen
by ReisFriend
Summary: Set after the 14 angel attack. Mild Shinji and Rei romance.


**Day of the fallen**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This one-shot takes place after Shinji was absorbed in EVA-01 when it went berserk against the Angel of Might.

It has been a month since Shinji was absorbed and everyone has been working like there was no tomorrow in order to recover Shinji.

Misato was anxious. _'If Ritsu's plan to get Shinji back works, I will stop drinking. Please come back Shinji. Why they can't work faster?' _

"Equipment ready." "Medics ready." Plaa plaa plaa.

/Authors note: I really can't remember what the bridge bunnies said when they were telling that everything was ready to begin the operation./

"Begin recovery." Ritsuko announced.

The equipment started.

Meanwhile, inside the Eva's core.

Shinji was walking in a meadow, sun giving him illumination. He wondered where he was, when he heard a voice: "Shinji-kun!" He turned around.

"Mother?" Shinji asked. Yui answered: "Yes Shinji-kun. It's me."

Shinji ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh mom! You have no idea how happy I am!"

"I do son. I am as happy as you are right now. Ten years and we are together again. Now we can move on." Yui said.

"What do you mean mom?" Shinji was puzzled.

"Now that there are two souls in here, we can get out. But that would mean that we would go to heaven, since we are dead in real world." Yui answered.

"You mean that when we get out, we will go to heaven, together? I could see Rei-Chan again?"

"Yes. We could go and see Rei again. It was most unfortunate that she died when that angel killed her." Yui said sadly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Shinji said urgently.

"Not just yet. I want to speak with you, since it has been ten years when I last held you in my arms."

"Alright."

Outside.

"Ego is vanishing." Ritsuko yelled.

"What does that mean?" Misato asked.

"It means that he doesn't want to come out." She answered.

Gendo was smirking under his clasped hands, that formed a bridge under his nose.

"Eva is ejecting the entry plug!" Maya shouted.

Then, the white capsule was ejected and LCL flowed out. Shinji's plug suit came out too.

Misato ran to the cages, dropped to her knees and clutched the suit and cried. "Stupid science can't even safe one persons life! I want Shinji back! Give Shinji back! sob, sob, sob."

Back in Eva.

Shinji listened patiently as his mother told him how she met Gendo and her life before that and after that. It seemed like his father wanted to marry Yui, since she had connections with an organization called SEELE and he would get an easy life if he reached the top. The plan worked, but then something happened what he didn't expect: he fell in love with Yui.

"So you are saying that he tried to use you for his own gain, but he fell in love to you? I can't believe that."

"It's the truth Shinji. He actually could fell in love." "But what did you see in him anyway?" "I knew how he treated other people, but he treated me differently and that made me feel special. He managed to deceive me. But if he didn't, I wouldn't have you as my son." Yui smiled when she said that.

"You are right about that, but he doesn't deserve you. You know what he has done to everyone." Shinji said. "Yes, I know, but we can't do a thing about it. But now it is time for us to go." She said back.

Then a thought occurred to Shinji: "Can't we do something about the Angel's? They will still keep on attacking and Asuka can't handle them alone."

Yui looked at her son and smiled: "You are so noble Shinji. You think others before yourself. But don't worry. We will do something."

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"You will see. But you have to go and talk to Misato before we do anything." She said.

"Hai."

Outside.

Misato was still holding Shinji's empty plug suit and crying, until she heard him.

"Misato." She looked up to see Shinji's ghost, hovering above the ground. She wanted to scream, but couldn't.

Everyone was in awe when they saw Shinji in his spirit form. Even Gendo was terrified.

"Do not fear Misato. I have come here to tell you something what you have to know."

Shinji explained. Misato was still afraid, but nodded.

Shinji then dove in her body and Misato could see everything that his mother had told him about SEELE and the Angel in Terminal Dogma and in Gendo's right hand.

When Misato had seen everything, Shinji came out and spoke: "You know what you have to do Misato. You must release the Angel's and let them return back to their home and they will stop attacking."

"Shinji. I will do that and bring this war to an end. I will not fail you."

"You are a good person Misato. You do the right thing and peace will be restored to the world. But do not be sad. I will always be with you and we will meet again someday." He then started to float towards the heaven.

"Shinji wait!" "Goodbye Misato. I can't stay any longer. We will talk when the time comes." He said after Misato yelled him to stop.

But it was too late. Shinji was gone. Misato cried again, but not long.

Meanwhile, Yui had dove in to the MAGI and broadcasted her knowledge to the monitors, showing what her former husband was up to.

Everyone turned to look at him with an angry expression on their faces.

Gendo grimaced in fear when Yui appeared in front of him.

"You are dead to me. I will never want to see you again and I hope you will burn in hell. Sayonara, Gendo Rokubungi." She said angrily.

"Yui wait!" Gendo exclaimed, but too late. He was tackled to the ground by the bridge staff and they began to beat the holy hell out of him.

At the Heaven's gate.

Yui and her son appeared in front of the gate, where God himself was waiting for them. They bowed respectfully.

"Ah. Yui and Shinji Ikari. I have been expecting you. We will talk later, but now you will enter at heaven and meet someone who has been expecting you Shinji."

At NERV.

Gendo was dragged down to the Terminal Dogma, where Lilith was.

The angry staff threw him to the ground, hard on his back.

Misato came with a combat knife on in her hand.

"This is going to hurt." She then sliced his hand off.

Gendo screamed in pain and ADAM was released. He released Lilith from her cross and when she was free, they headed towards their home through the EVA shaft.

When Angel's were gone. They heard ADAM.

"You have liberated us. For that we thank you. There will be no more attacks coming on to you, if you kill the one responsible. We will take care of SEELE."

Misato took her gun and blasted his brains out.

PANG! Was heard echoing all over Terminal Dogma.

At heaven.

Shinji was searching for Rei, when he finally found her. "REI-CHAN!"

She turned around to see the one she loved and quickly ran up to him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Rei-Chan." "I missed you too Shinji-kun. I love you." "Aishiteru Rei-Chan."

Not far away, Yui and God smiled warmly at the couple.

On Earth.

The remaining Angel's found SEELE members quite easily and killed them.

With SEELE and Gendo gone, Third Impact was averted and peace was restored.

Everyone returned to their lives and never entered Geofront again. Misato and Asuka continued their lives together as a mother and daughter.

Everyone lived a life with happiness and hardships in them, but in the end they cherished every memory they had.

Rei and Shinji smiled when they looked at them from Heaven and turned their faces to look at each other eyes. They shared a passionate kiss.

They stayed in heaven, until the time came for their friends to join them in death and when everyone was with them again, all was right in the world and Heaven.

THE END.

Authors note: My first fanfic in here and it sucked. You really must hate me now, since I literally sucked at this. But I hope that you review and share your opinion about this.


End file.
